Densi Oneshots
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: Just a collection of unrelated Densi oneshots based on prompts I have received.
1. Return

So I've seen a lot of fics on here that are just collections of oneshots, and I figured that this was as good a way as any to post the oneshots I've written based on prompts I've been getting on Tumblr. They're not in any particular order and aren't related, but they'll all have something to do with Densi. The title is subject to change if I ever think of anything better. They will also be different genres and ratings etc. I will be posting other oneshots by themselves, because I do like doing things that way, but anything that is written based on a prompt from Tumblr will go here. If anyone wants to send me prompts, you can do that by reviewing here or by sending one to cupcakesandpastrybabies on Tumblr.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA or any of the characters.

**Prompt:** Kensi returning home and deeks picking her up and taking her to his place and them "catching up".

Side note: I wasn't quite sure if "catching up" was meant to literally be catching up or something a little more naughty (if it wasn't intended the latter way, blame my dirty mind) so I wrote a little bit of both.

**From:** densishipper13.

**Rating:** I'm going to say T to soft M.

**Genre:** Romance

**Relationship status:** established (canon post ep 510)

**Summary:** Kensi returns home from her assignment to find her partner waiting patiently for her.

* * *

It was 2am when Kensi's flight back home to Los Angeles touched down and 2.30 by the time she got back to OSP. The sixteen hour flight was long and tiresome, but it was nothing compared to the assignment that she had just returned from. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to wash the effects of the mission off her body and sleep for sixteen hours. It was only when she walked past the bullpen that she realised something was missing from that wish – or someone, to be more specific.

There was Deeks, sitting at his desk at 2.30 in the morning. He wasn't working though; he was waiting. His clothes were rumpled and his hair looked messy as though he had just woken up - but then again when didn't it look like that? His head shot up when he heard footsteps, a smile brightening his face when he saw her standing there. She was finally back. He had been sure he was dreaming when Hetty had told him Kensi was on her way back just as he was about to leave for the evening. After rushing home to give Monty his dinner and grab something for himself, Deeks had hurried back to OSP to wait for Kensi. It was a long flight, and Deeks knew Kensi wouldn't be back until late, but he wanted to be there for her when she returned. He was getting very good at waiting.

Kensi stood there for a moment just staring, almost in shock. It shouldn't surprise her that her partner was here, it was the sort of caring thing he would do for her, but she still found herself shocked that he was here waiting for her in the small hours of the morning. She felt like she should say something – she had told herself that she would work on her communication skills while she was away – but instead she just stood there taking in the sight of the face she had missed so much over the past six months.

"Ms Blye."

The sound of Granger's voice caused Kensi to break her eye contact with Deeks. She knew she had a debriefing to attend. She looked back at Deeks for a moment, almost seeking his permission. His eyes told her to go; he had waited for a long time and he could wait for a little while longer. Kensi reluctantly followed Granger upstairs to ops, though her steps had a new lightness to them now that she knew who was waiting for her downstairs.

Half an hour later, Kensi returned back downstairs to find her partner still waiting there for her. He had his head lying on his desk, undoubtedly a product of staying at work all night waiting for her.

"Hi," she said as she walked over to him, breaking the long silence between them. Deeks immediately sat up, her voice pulling him out of his light sleep.

"Hi," he repeated. Things weren't awkward between them exactly, but they could both feel the weight of their time apart settling between them. They had to break through it to get back to the previous state of their relationship.

"Uh, you want to go home?" Deeks asked as he stood up. "My place is closer if you want ..."

"Sounds great, Deeks,' Kensi replied, all of her exhaustion from the assignment leaking out in her words.

As much as she didn't want to, Kensi fell asleep during the car ride back to Deeks' place. She was awoken as the car gently pulled to a stop outside Deeks' house. That was when it hit her that she hadn't even protested about him driving. They made their way inside, both too tired to talk much, though one was definitely more noticeably exhausted than the other.

"Bed," Kensi mumbled when they got inside, too exhausted to for anything else.

Deeks followed her as she led the way to his bedroom. Deeks found a spare pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and tossed them to her gently. She murmured a quiet thanks before getting changed and climbing into bed – on the right side, of course. After changing his clothes, Deeks climbed in next to her on the left side. Truthfully he had been sleeping on that side of the bed for a while now, even though it was definitely not his preferred side. He wanted to leave the right side free for when Kensi came home, and now here she was.

They both lay on their respective sides on the bed in similar positions: both lying awkwardly on their backs, arms by their sides, and an uncomfortably large gap between them. There was silence aside from the distant sound of traffic. Deeks wanted to say something to destroy the tension, but he presumed Kensi was asleep. It was only when the silence was broken that he realised he was wrong.

"Deeks?" Kensi said in a small voice. She wasn't sure if he was awake, but she continued anyway. "Thank you for being patient with me."

"As long as it takes, Kens," he replied, opening up his arm as she moved closer to him.

...

Kensi woke up the next morning to find herself wrapped up in her sleeping partner's arms, her limbs tangled with his. Her entire body ached as a result of her long assignment. She gently pulled herself away from Deeks, trying not to wake him, and made her way into the bathroom.

After removing her clothing – Deeks' clothing – she stood and looked at her naked body in the mirror for a moment, taking in the changes for the first time since she had returned. Her body was far from the pristine and clean canvas it was when she was born; it was marked with many scars – a result of her hardships – but the newest flaws seemed to stand out more than the others. She gently traced a fresh and rather long scar that ran across her stomach. She took in a shaky breath as she recalled the incident that had led to it. Next she touched the multicoloured bruises that covered her ribs, chest and shoulder. These would fade in time, but the memories would be with her for life.

Kensi was used to tough assignments, and she herself was remarkably tough, but she always felt like she lost a part of herself during the course of them. It was a part that could never be recovered. She felt like she was being slowly chipped away at, so she put up her walls, leaving her emotional exterior strong and sharp, but the chips still fell and the cracks still remained, threatening to crumble. She was surprised to find a lone tear slowly making its way down her cheek. She wiped it away, determined to remain strong. She would continue on as she always did, push through the pain.

She turned on the water in the shower and climbed under the warm spray once it was warm enough, wincing slightly as her sore muscles protested. Standing under the water, she let it drench her body, just standing there. It was only when she reached for the shampoo that her attention was drawn back to her shoulder. With a suspected dislocation, she had pushed it to the back of her mind, but now with nothing to distract her the pain was coming back. A short gasp left her lips which she ignored, trying again to reach the shampoo. She bit her lip, trying to stop the pain and tears, but she was only human. She cried out in pain as it became apparent she would not be doing anything that required moving her shoulder any time soon. Then she heard a soft knock at the bathroom door.

"Kensi," she heard Deeks call. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yep," she managed to force out, though her pain was evident in her tone. It was a complete lie.

"Can I come in?" he asked, his voice, for once, completely void of any suggestiveness and only filled with concern. Kensi didn't reply and Deeks took her silence as permission to enter.

He opened the door and walked in over toward the shower.

"Need some help?" he suggested, seeing the way Kensi was holding her arm in pain. As much as she hated to admit to needing help, she nodded her head. She trusted him enough to allow him to see her in this vulnerable state.

Deeks stripped off his clothes before joining her in the shower. He briefly allowed his eyes to wander over her form before he focused. He was here to help her not to admire her. He knew that getting her to trust him was an ongoing mission, one that he was determined to complete successfully. He stepped towards her, leaning down to press the lightest of kisses to her injured shoulder.

Kensi found herself relaxing against him as he gently massaged shampoo into her scalp. While she had previously felt cold and hard, as though she was cracking, with Deeks she felt warm and soft. It was a much more pleasant emotional state. A soft sigh left her lips, leading a small smirk to form on Deeks' lips. He couldn't help it; he enjoyed knowing that it was him that made her feel this way.

"I missed you," Kensi admitted softly before turning her head to capture his lips. Deeks smiled into the kiss. There was a huge difference between this and the last time she had said those words. Last time she had covered them up, claiming to miss teasing him, but he knew what she really meant. This time he didn't even have to look for the meaning; it was all right there in front of him.

She turned around, her lips barely leaving his, seeking to deepen the kiss.

"Mmmm, I _really_ missed you," Deeks responded, his hands finding their way to her body; wandering, touching, memorising.

"I can tell," Kensi replied cheekily, enjoying the way his hands felt on her skin. She had missed this. She had missed him.

...

After their shower, Deeks proceeded to cook breakfast from them. It was a welcome change from the food Kensi had been stuck with while she was away. The both found themselves thinking how nice this was and how they could get used to it. In some ways this was only their second day together as a couple, but in other ways it was just one of many.

"So how have things been without me?" Kensi asked seriously, wanting to hear that he had been okay without her and hadn't reverted back to the way he was after the Siderov incident.

"Well Nell and Eric finally got together. It seems we've started a bit of a workplace romance trend. I expect Sam and Callen will be announcing their engagement any day now."

"Deeks," Kensi protested, cutting off his rambling. They both knew that he was avoiding the question. "How have _you_ been?"

Deeks took a deep breath, taking a moment to carefully think over his words.

"I've been... okay. Things have been tough, it wasn't easy, but I'm just glad you're back."

Kensi wished she could promise him that she wasn't going to be leaving again, but she knew that with the uncertainty of the job she couldn't make that promise. But she could be there for him when she was around.

"Deeks," she began, turning to face him. "I really want this, our thing, to work."

She watched as a smile lit up Deeks' face. He didn't think he would ever be able to stop that smile that spread onto his face whenever she mentioned their thing.

"Me too."

"I'm prepared to do whatever it takes," Kensi announced.

She didn't need to hear his reply to know that he would do the same. She knew he would be there every step of the way with her.


	2. High School Reunion

**Prompt:** Deeks has a high school reunion and asks Kensi to be his date. They go to the reunion together.

**From:** heyheyheyitstj

**Rating:** T for Deeks' (my) dirty mind.

**Genre:** Romance, friendship.

**Relationship status:** not together (yet)

**Summary:** See prompt ^

* * *

"Please, Kensalina," Deeks asked for the billionth time as he followed her around OSP like a lost puppy.

"I told you I'd think about it, Deeks," she replied as she walked off towards the shooting range.

"Come on, Kens, don't make me beg," he pleaded, following closely behind her, much to close for Kensi's comfort. "I'll get down on my knees if I have to."

"I bet you will," Kensi responded with a smirk.

"Come on, Kensi."

"Kens?"

"Kensalina?"

"Sunshine?"

"Princess?"

"Sweetheart?"

"Light of my life?"

"Fern?"

Kensi turned around. Deeks made a mental note of the last nickname she responded to for future reference.

"What makes you think I don't already have plans on Saturday night?" she asked. This stumped Deeks for only a moment before he came up with a reply, a small grin forming on his lips as he spoke.

"What makes you think your plans are better than spending an evening with me?"

As much as Kensi wanted to come up with some smartass retort, everything she thought of sounded weak. The truth was she couldn't think of much that she would rather be doing than spending the evening with Deeks, although going to his high school reunion didn't really sound too appealing to her.

"Why do you want me to go with you so much?" she asked as she turned back to where her gun was laying on the bench, checking it and loading it.

"I don't want to turn up alone," Deeks mumbled so quietly that Kensi almost didn't hear him. She turned around slowly to find Deeks standing with his head hung slightly.

"It's just I really want to show them that I've made something of myself and everything in my life that's worth bragging about – this job: saving the world, saving innocent people, having the most amazing partner in the world – I can't share any of that with them without compromising everything."

"Alright."

Deeks almost wasn't sure that he'd heard her right. But he didn't want her to go just because she pitied him. Almost as if Kensi knew this, she spoke again.

"But I'm only going because I'm sure some of your old friends have some embarrassing stories about you," she said with a cheeky smile. "Think of it as gathering intel that may be of use to me at a later time."

Deeks grinned. He would take what he could get when it came to Kensi.

"You're wearing a dress though," he informed her as she checked her gun again. "And heels. Something sexy."

"Excuse me?" she scoffed. That had not been part of the deal.

"Well I need to have my girlfriend looking smoking hot," he explained. This was all part of the plan.

"I'm your girlfriend now?" Kensi asked incredulously, not remembering a time when the subject had ever been discussed.

"No, of course not. They'd never buy that," Deeks replied thoughtfully. "Wife. Definitely wife. I'd be an idiot to not have given you a ring yet."

"The idiot part I can agree with," Kensi retorted.

"So how about it?" Deeks asked, hoping that she would agree to this.

"Is this your way of proposing?" she asked, throwing Deeks off his game a little.

She turned back towards the shooting range, putting on her earmuffs and holding her gun up. Deeks took a moment to admire her stance. It was textbook, but there was also something about it that was uniquely Kensi, and of course, Deeks knew from experience that it was very effective.

After emptying her gun – Deeks noted that every one of her shots hit its mark, including the one to the groin – Kensi took off her earmuffs and turned back to Deeks. She walked over to him, stopping just as she was about to pass him, leaning over to speak softly in his ear.

"I'll wear the dress and the heels... and I'll be your wife."

With that she walked out of the room, leaving a momentarily surprised Deeks behind.

"Wait did we just get engaged?" he calls as he follows her out. He can't see her, but he can still hear the reply she calls back from around the corner.

"Honey, we just got married."

She's mocking him with her sweet nickname that he knew she would never use under any other circumstances, but he can't help smiling. He just scored himself his dream date for his high school reunion.

"So do we need to go over your cover?" Deeks asked as they sat in the bullpen. They were supposed to be working on their enormous stacks of paperwork, but instead Deeks was excitedly planning for Saturday evening.

"Cover? You two got a secret mission you're not telling us about?" Callen asked as he looked up from his work.

"Nah," Deeks replied. "High school reunion. Kensi's my date."

Both Sam and Callen raised their eyebrows, looking at each other before turning their questioning gazes to Kensi. She looked up from her work, feeling the weight of everyone's gazes on her.

"I can't let my partner go into a potentially hostile situation without someone there to watch his back, could I?" Kensi justified.

Called scoffed. "It's a high school reunion not a terrorist organisation."

"I'm thinking underwear model," Deeks suggested cheekily.

"Oh please, as if anyone would buy underwear after seeing you in it," Kensi retorted, although she couldn't help the image that entered her head of Deeks posing in front of a camera, wearing only his underwear, a light sheen on his skin.

"I meant for you," Deeks explained before a grin crept onto his features. "But you were just imagining me as an underwear model weren't you."

"No," Kensi replied a little too quickly and defensively. It was apparent to everyone there exactly what had been on her mind, but that didn't mean she wouldn't pretend she had been thinking perfectly innocent thoughts. "And I'm not going to be an underwear model."

"Bikini model?" Deeks suggested, only to be shot down as Kensi shook her head.

"Topless model," he said, unable to stop the wide smile that crept onto his face.

Kensi looked up from her work to meet his eyes, sporting a harsh glare that was directed right at him. He almost flinched from the intensity of it.

"Tell your friends that and you're dead."

Deeks didn't doubt her threat. It was enough for him to forget all other suggestions he had that ran along those lines.

"Okay, okay," he relented. "How about I'm a successful business man and you're my gorgeous stay at home wife?"

Kensi thought about it for a moment. Trophy wife to some rich business man wasn't high on her list of ideal careers, but given that it was only for one night – she would never have to see these people again – and it didn't involve a cover story involving her posing in any state of undress, she figured she could live with it.

"Alright," she agreed. "But just remember that I can kick your ass, and I'm not afraid to do it in public."

A cheeky chuckle slipped from Deeks' lips at her words. Kensi threw a scrunched up piece of paper across the room at him, hitting him square in the forehead.

"If you can't stop your filthy mind from twisting my words, I'm not going with you," she threatened. Sam and Callen simply shared an amused smile at their co-workers' lover's quarrel.

"Mr Deeks, Ms Blye," announced Hetty as she walked over to her agents, holding two small boxes in her hand. "I believe you'll be needing rings for your latest covers."

She placed the very same rings that Kensi and Deeks had worn undercover as Melissa and Justin down on Kensi's desk. Somehow, as she always did, she knew about their plans.

"Enjoy yourselves," she continued as she moved to leave the room. "Oh and Mr Deeks, do try to behave. I happen to know that Ms Blye can do quite a bit of damage with a high heel."

Callen and Sam chuckled as Deeks gulped.

"Yep, duly noted, Hetty," he replied nervously.

"Still want me to wear those heels, Deeks?" Kensi teased.

They arrived at the reunion together. Deeks had to admit that Kensi looked stunning. As promised, she wore a long, slim red dress with a slit up the side paired with deadly heels. Deeks too was dressed to impress – though the only person he really wanted to impress was on his arm – with a form fitting suit and suffocating tie. They both wore the wedding rings Hetty had loaned them.

Truth be told, Deeks enjoyed showing off his 'wife' to his former classmates. Kensi played along perfectly, adding in fond memories of their time as a married couple. In return, she was happy to find she managed to hear several embarrassing stories of things that Deeks did.

"Did you really ask your teacher out on a date?" Kensi asked as they made their way over to the bar to grab a drink.

"I was dared to," he said, defending himself. "And she was hot."

"And she rejected you, obviously," teased Kensi.

"This may come as a surprise to you, Fern, although it shouldn't, but most ladies have been dying to get a piece of this for many, many years. What can I say? I'm a stud."

Kensi scoffed.

"That's why you had to beg me to come here as your date," she retorted, smirking at him, knowing that she had him with her comeback.

"Touche," was his reply. He couldn't help smiling a little at her response. Truth be told, she was the only woman he wanted to be there with.

They continued making their way around the room, greeting Deeks' old classmates.

"You hold on to that one," said one of Deeks' former friends. "She's a keeper."

Deeks turned to Kensi, smiling as his arm around her waist pulled her closer.

"Oh, trust me, I plan on doing just that."

As they walked away Deeks leaned down to whisper in Kensi's ear.

"You know this means you're going to have to come to the next reunion in ten years."

Who knows, perhaps she really would be his wife by then.


	3. Christmas Eve

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and also to those who have given me some more prompts. I will definitely get onto them once I have some time. I'm also working on a few of my other ideas. For some reason I really struggled with this prompt and wanted to rewrite it about 10 times, so in the end I just decided to post what I have. Hopefully someone out there enjoys it.

* * *

**Prompt:** Kensi is putting up her Christmas tree when Deeks shows up at her door, dressed up as what?

**From:** catchherbeforesheleaves

**Rating:** T for terrible pick up lines

**Genre:** Romance and humour(?)

**Relationship status:** not together

**Summary:** Deeks distracts Kensi with some flirty Christmas Eve banter.

* * *

Kensi stretched upwards, reaching up to the top of the tree that was just out of her reach. She was standing upon a chair, but she still couldn't quite reach. Flustered, she growled in annoyance as she realised that she was not going to be able to get this star on the top of her Christmas tree by herself. She was supposed to have this done by now, but the large tree was nowhere near decorated. She had seriously underestimated how much longer it would take to get the sweet smelling pine tree into her house and set up.

A knock at the door interrupted her. She took one last look at the tree before climbing off the chair and walking over to the door. It would just have to do. She opened the door to find her partner standing outside. She took a moment to take in his appearance, her eyes drifting down his body before travelling back up. He wore a Santa suit, or at least she presumed that's what it was once. A red and white Santa hat sat on top of his unruly, shaggy hair. He wore matching red pants slung low on his hips. His shirt was missing at least half of its buttons and, as such, hung open on his chest giving her a glimpse of his muscled torso.

"Do I want to know?" Kensi asked as she stepped aside and allowed him to enter the house.

"Probably not," he replied as he walked inside, immediately noticing the bare tree. "You haven't decorated the tree yet!"

"You were late," she accused in retaliation.

"That's no excuse," he retorted. He was right, it wasn't an excuse, but she wasn't going to admit defeat.

"There aren't any presents under the tree either," he observed, seriously questioning her Christmas preparation skills.

Kensi just shrugged her head. The truth was she hadn't gotten around to wrapping her Christmas presents yet, despite the fact that it was Christmas Eve, and she didn't have any gifts from other people under there yet either.

"It's alright, Princess, you can always unwrap me," Deeks promised with a wink.

Kensi scoffed.

"Looks like someone already has."

"Actually, funny story," responded Deeks, grinning cheekily. "Man, when Bates told me I had to go undercover as Santa Claus on Christmas Eve and seduce the target when she took her son to get a photo with Santa, I thought he was joking."

"Yeah sounds like an op right up your alley," Kensi noted as she turned to get a beer from the kitchen – and one for Deeks too of course. She couldn't deny that hearing Deeks casually talk of seducing another woman stirred something inside her, especially considering the state of his clothing, but she would never admit that she was jealous. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Because I'm just naturally seductive," Deeks half stated/half asked, daring Kensi to disagree with him. "What can I say, I have a talent."

"You probably begged Bates to give you the job so you could use all your terrible Christmas pick up lines," Kensi retaliated as she walked back into the room and sat down on the couch next to Deeks. "Since you're stuck here with me all Christmas and won't get a chance to use them."

"Au contraire, Fern," Deeks replied. "I've still got plenty of pick up lines left for you, don't you worry. You know, I've checked it twice and you're on my naughty list."

Kensi had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

"So are you going to help me decorate this tree or what?" she asked, changing the subject. She stood up and walked over to the box of decorations sitting by the tree.

"Hey Kens. What do you say we make this a 'not-so-silent' night?" he asked as he stood up and joined her by the tree. It appeared he wasn't going to give up on his Christmas themed pick up lines. Kensi spun around, punching him on the arm, hard enough to make him yelp, but not nearly as hard as he knew she was capable of.

"It'll never be a silent night with you here," she replied. But he wasn't deterred.

They began decorating the tree together, both managing to get in each other's way on numerous occasions. It was a very large tree, but fortunately Kensi had a lot of decorations.

"Believe me... if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows!" Deeks announced proudly as he hung a bauble on the tree. This caused Kensi to pause for a moment, turning around to face Deeks.

"That sounds unhealthy. You should probably get that checked out by a doctor," she responded. "And before you start with the medical themed pick up lines, no I will not be that doctor."

Deeks just grinned. He wasn't even close to done yet. He was glad his plan was working. He had plenty more for her.

"Shouldn't you be sitting on top of the tree, Angel?"

He grabbed a long piece of tinsel, holding it at both ends, and snuck up behind Kensi. He lifted the tinsel over her head, winding it around her and pulling her in close to him. She giggled. It was a very un-Kensi-Blye-ish sound, but Deeks found he liked it. More than anything, he was glad he was the one who had caused it.

The stood there for a moment, caught in each other's gaze. With Deeks' arms around her, Kensi found herself smiling as Deeks held her in his arms. She realised she felt safe and happy. She felt loved. It was a strange feeling for her, especially at this time of the year.

"Thank you," she spoke softly. "For being here and making sure I'm not alone on Christmas. For not leaving me."

She knew what he was doing. She knew his plan. She'd seen through all the teasing and joking that was meant to distract her. But she was grateful.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kens," he promised, his eyes conveying his honesty. She stood up on her toes as she leant in, letting her lips gently brush his cheek.

"I know," she replied. She trusted him. Somewhere along the way she had learnt to trust again.


End file.
